WNDE
WNDE is a television station serving Chicagoland as a Touchstone Network affiliate. Licensed in Schaumburg, Illinois; WNDE broadcasts on digital channel 40 and through PSIP, virtual channel 41 and is under ownership of The Walt Disney Company. History Beginnings This TV station as channel 37 was launched on August 12, 1994 under the callsign WMVC, and it first aired music videos by artists and bands from the Adult Alternative format (similar in fashion to VH1). While it wasn't well received, it created a loyal following with music fans. MSN TV In early 1995, Microsoft had announced that their launching a new news network named MSN TV. Microsoft acquired 15 stations (including WMVD) across the United States and began broadcasting the network on August 15, 1995. The callsign was then changed to WMSC '''on August 24, coincidentally on the release of Microsoft's Windows 95 operating systems. MSN TV broadcasted a unique news wheel, comprised of national and international headlines, sports, weather, and MSN's specialty, Tech news. Microsoft even had its stations carried via cable and satellite. Unfortunately, MSN TV suffered numerous missteps beginning in 1996. MSN was considering shutting down the network. However, NBC approached Microsoft in merging both MSN TV and America's Talking networks to form MSNBC. Before shutting down the network in early July, Microsoft put its entire station group for sale to make the merger happen. After MSN TV Former MSN TV affiliates had the option to switch to similar programming or go off the air. WMSC, however, opted to run a series of test patterns while simulcasting audio from AAA station WXRT 93.1 in Chicago. On August 12, 1996, Irving, Texas-based broadcasting tycoon and school teacher Charles Tandy launched Bronco Broadcasting (named after Irving's Austin Middle School mascot, the Broncos) and begun buying most of Microsoft's former station roster including WMSC. Under Bronco's direction, WMSC changed programming to CNN Headline News (same goes for the remainder of its stations). This caused a little controversy with its area cable and satellite providers. Bronco Broadcasting was given a reprieve after they were asked to reserve the primetime slots for community programming, in which WMSC and other Bronco-owned stations did. Weekends were reserved for Travel and Brokered Talk programming. Aborted independent format launch In the summer of 1997, Bronco Broadcasting began changing its stations to Bronco's unique independent format. Its Dallas/Fort Worth flagship station KMSD, which changed its callsign to KSFA (now KITX) at the time, was the first to launch with the general entertainment programming. Because it was well received, Bronco launched the independent format in Los Angeles and Honolulu, Hawaii in 1998 and 1999 respectively. By 1999, Bronco was approached by Disney and Turner Broadcasting to purchase a stake of the broadcasting company. Both Disney and Turner each obtained 25% of the stake in Bronco Broadcasting--a partnership that remained a stronghold. Tandy, then head of Bronco Broadcasting planned to launch a similar format on WMSC at the start of the 2001-2002 fall TV season, but due to the September 11th attacks which led to Bronco Broadcasting's financial struggles, the launch was put on hold with CNN Headline News still occupying its daily schedule. In 2002, Dallas-based Belo Corp. expressed interest in buying the remaining 50% of Bronco Broadcasting. The sale was consummated shortly thereafter. Second Chance It was announced that Bronco Broadcasting will finally launch its independent format on WMSC channel 37 before Spring, and they did so on March 8, 2003 at 6 a.m. (Central) as "Windy 37" with the first show being "The Pink Panther". At the same time, the call letters were changed to '''WNDE (representing Chicago's nickname, "The Windy City"). Like Bronco Broadcasting's other independent stations, WNDE aired syndicated children's shows, sitcoms, and dramas with news rebroadcasts from WACH-TV . WNDE also obtained the rights to air the Chicago Blackhawks hockey games. CNN Headline News was relegated to the overnight hours until December 2004 when it was fully phased out. In 2004, WNDE then aired Bronco's in-house shows "Andrew's Pool Party" and "Friday Night Live". That same year, WNDE launched its digital broadcasts on channel 40, but uses virtual channel 37 via PSIP. WNDE Today In 2006, in response of UPN and The WB merging as The CW and Fox launching its mini-network "MyNetworkTV", Disney announced its companion network ABCi as initially a partnership effort between Disney and Ion Media Networks. Its programming schedule originally consisted of shows from ABC and the "i" network (formerly PAX TV). Being that Bronco Broadcasting is 25% owned by Disney, WNDE and its Bronco station roster became charter affiliates of ABCi by the start of the 2006-07 TV season, and WNDE rebranded as "ABCi 37". That same year, WNDE relinquished its rights to air Chicago Blackhawks games. In June 2009, "ABCi 37" was rebranded as "Chicago's ABCi" in preparation for the analog-to-digital conversion on June 12, 2009, in which WNDE shut down its analog signal. Normally, a station would keep its original channel number after the conversion. However, WNDE moved its virtual channel spot to 41. In 2011, ABCi was then renamed as ABC Plus after Ion television sold back its stake of the network. The station was renamed as "Chicago's ABC Plus" promptly. In the summer of 2013, Belo sold its stake back to Bronco Broadcasting after there was word of Gannet purchasing the media company. Shortly thereafter, Turner Broadcasting sold its 25% stake to focus more on its cable assets. On November 20, 2013, Bronco Broadcasting has announced that it will sell its entire station group. Disney bought the remaining 75% of Bronco, and absorbed the company into its portfolio, making WNDE a Disney owned station. It was announced on January 8, 2018 that ABC Plus will be renamed Touchstone Network and its programming modified, due to the fact that there was no need for a secondary ABC network with the "Watch ABC" app. At the same time, Disney will sell its ABC Plus O&O stations (including WNDE) to independent broadcaster Mintz Broadcasting. The network name change and sale is expected to close by the end of January. The station rebranded as "Touchstone 41". Programming Aside from primetime programming and news rebroadcasts from WACH-TV, WNDE's programming schedule consists of syndicated sitcoms, dramas, reality shows, and movies. WNDE will also serve as a secondary ABC affiliate in case WACH-TV breaks away for sporting events or breaking news. Category:Chicago, IL Category:Chicago Category:Illinois Category:Television channels and stations established in 1994 Category:Former independent stations Category:Channel 41 Category:Touchstone Network affiliates Category:Former ABC Plus affiliates